A New Life
by Ortholeine
Summary: It's slightly AU: Carolina and the teams are pardoned by the UNSC and move to live on earth on the Church's family land. They remodel the mansion into a big apartment-like house, where they are joined by some people thought to be dead (as it tends to happen in their world). There is definite Yorkalina, Southington, Chex, and some implied Grimmons. T only for fluff-I don't cuss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...hey. I like Red Vs Blue, but have only seen seasons 1, 8, 9, and 10...and never played Halo...so some of my info might be a little off. Also, this is somewhat AU seeing as how some dead freelancers come back to play. I don't cuss so it may be OOC for one or two of the characters but deal with me. I am playing around with this so if you like it and want more let me know by reviewing or following...or favoriting.  
**

**This mainly came about because I had some Yorkalina feels and nothing on Tumblr of this site could satisfy me. Nothing had a complete happy ending! And I just love some these people so much, and kinda hate Burnie for killing off York so...here you go! A New Life chapter 1.**

"The Director of the former Project Freelancer, Leonard Church was found dead by the Oversight Subcommittee last year. And here we are with the story of the end of his reign. He was shot through the head, presumably by the pistol in his hand, and a recording of his late wife, Allison Church, playing. There was no sign of anyone else…except for the 100 dysfunctional and "dead" freelancer robots. As the project had dissolved months, almost a year before, all warrants for any arrests pertaining to the incident have been nullified. Already some of the soldiers involved have been released, and some of the freelancers themselves have come out of hiding. We have with us here today a Mr. Andrew Tucker, who worked directly with the—" The woman sitting on her couch turned off the TV with a violent press of the button. She shot off her couch and practically stomped to her kitchen, and began making some coffee. As the water boiled, she turned around and leaned her back against the counter and closed her eyes, her face looking towards the ceiling.

Her red hair hung in a ponytail, with the bangs in her face, much like it had during her time as an agent of the infamous Project Freelancer. Carolina sighed tiredly and finished making the pot of pure caffeine. She sat down at the wooden table and sipped from the mug, reliving her past year since the Director…her father, had died. She had taken Epsilon and spent almost 2 months straight fighting groups of Insurrectionists and mercenaries that had gotten their hands on freelancer tech and intel. She had even made a name for herself among them: Darkwing, the soldier in a suit of armor who moved faster than your scope could follow, was stronger than a Covie, and had a bigger arsenal than a Spartan. Carolina snorted at that, and shook her head. Church had been slightly upset at the fact she was famous as a vigilante, and he remained unknown. They had argued about that for long time before he agreed that it was better that way. They both were tired of living in meager conditions and fighting without much break and so returned to where the teams and Wash had last been.

That had been interesting, as no one was there anymore. Nothing was left, except plenty of scorch marks and messes and a message from Caboose. Neither of them had been able to decipher it until they listened to it backwards and skipped every 3 minutes. Their friends had returned to Blood Gulch, and were making fools of themselves as it were. Carolina took a break and became the resident trainer and all around den mother. Griff both loved and hated her as she made him work and lose plenty of weight, but also kept Sarge off his back…most of the time. Simmons enjoyed speaking about mechanical things with her, as Carolina had paid attention to ALL equipment care and keeping lessons. Donut was very intimidated by her but eventually got to the point where he could speak to her. Doc was scared of her and never got over his fear of her. Lopez didn't really speak to Carolina, which was fine by her: her Spanish was remedial at best. Tucker didn't stop trying to "get it on" with her until she taught him multiple lessons while "training." His voice was an entire 2 octaves higher for weeks. Caboose never left her side. And then she had the idea of moving Church to his "best friend" and she had some personal space. Doc

Wash was another story. They were both broken by the Project, and were still healing. Per Doc's orders, they talked with each other about their time together and apart. Wash told her about York's body in due course, and she told him about CT. They both cried and had nightmares. She tended to sleep outside or in Blue base, but occasionally had to get away and hid out in the caves or even at Red base. After they had all spent a little over 6 months together again they decided to leave and live normal lives. Griff found Sister, and so the gang looked for somewhere to live. Earth had the most appeal for them, and Donut and Church worked together with advice from Doc on good places. Even though it was a risk they proposed to live in the former United States, in Texas. It was scary at first, how Wash and Carolina reacted. The man had been about to faint and the woman was shaking. The idea became a reality when Carolina was sent a letter of pardon from the Chairman, explaining that her parent's land in Texas was all hers…including the family mansion.

Carolina sighed and stood from her chair. She walked over to the sink and washed the mug quickly and efficiently before putting it on the rack to dry. She walked out of the kitchen and towards her living room again when the comm system beeped. "What is it?" She asked irritably. A nervous sounding voice spoke rapidly. "I can't understand what you're saying, Donut. Speak slower." Carolina stood still in the hall, staring at the wall as Wash's voice came on instead. "Hey Carolina, there's some people here you might want to come greet." She huffed and began her trek to the door of her area. "I'll be right down, Wash." His thanks went unheard. When the group of them had first entered the mansion, Carolina had stayed outside. When Donut came barreling back outside, asking about sleeping arrangements and remodeling, she had simply shrugged and followed him to the computer room her father had worked in.

They ended up splitting and remodeling the house in about 20 different ways, sort of like an apartment complex, except a really nice one. Of course, Caboose was kept away from it the ENTIRE time. Tucker requested a room on the bottom floor, which no one denied him. Better to have him sneak out without waking anybody instead of trying to stop him from being a pervert. Caboose and Wash were next door neighbors on the second floor, with the other 2 living areas kept empty for no reason. On the third floor the red team, except for Lopez, was as such: Sarge had his own quarters, Griff and Simmons were roommates, and Donut and Doc were roommates. Sister had the fourth floor to herself (no one else wanted to share). Carolina took the top floor, the fifth. She essentially had the "penthouse" while Lopez took over the garage. Church was put into the computer drive of the house, and kept most of the systems running. Donut took a job as an interior designer, and helped Doc pay for real medical training. Church made a paid website and brought in some money. Lopez, Sarge, and Simmons tinkered enough to sell some inventions for mas dinero as Lopez would say. Carolina worked part time as a personal trainer at the gym in their town, and sometimes as a security guard for special occasions.

So it was common sense to install an elevator. One that she tried not to use because it brought back many powerful memories. She jogged down the stairs, skipping a few every other step. In no time she was walking out into the foyer. "Who is it this time, Wash?" Carolina asked, still irritated from being interrupted…well, not that she was doing anything at the time but still. The man in question cleared his throat, and turned to face her. Standing next to him were two familiar people. They had white blonde hair, the female had hers did with some pink and purple. "South? North?" Carolina whispered in shock, her green eyes wide. South Dakota smirked, and put a hand on her hip. North only smiled gently. Their former leader simply stood where she was, arms hanging by her sides in shock. Was it right to run to them, give them a hug, or simply stand there? Wash helped her by speaking up.

"I know it's slightly awkward…but that happens when someone dies. Or at the very least tries to kill you." He mumbled the last part. South's face grew troubled and full of such sadness, and emotion, that Carolina had never seen. "I'm…sorry." South mumbled in return. North put an arm around her shoulders before clearing his throat. "How about we sit down somewhere and catch up." Carolina nodded and led the way to the stairs to go to the den. There was a large circular couch that they each sat on. "So, how'd you two come back to life?" Wash asked. South avoided his gaze and let North speak.

"Well we don't really know…I woke up in a hospital bed next to Brittany-South-and we used our pension to find some familiar faces and ended up here. Nothing much to say, at least…for me." Carolina nodded at him. Brittany seemed to squirm in her seat a little bit. She eventually looked up at Wash and spoke. "I'm sorry for shooting you in the back." She said. Wash, or David these days, swallowed before he replied. "I'm not going to say that it's okay—because it's not—but I do forgive you." Brittany seemed to relax, and North did as well. "What's your real name?" David asked North. He seemed kind of shocked at first. A warm grin grew on the man's face. "It's Brandon. You, Carolina?" She shrugged. "It's Carolina." Confusion took the place of relief on Brandon's face. "How come?" The red head raised an eyebrow and North blushed. South rolled her eyes and elbowed him. "What my brother means to say is, how is your code name the same as your real name." Panic appeared in David's eyes and he leaned forward, waving his arms. Even though his fear and warning of avoiding the subject was blatantly obvious, Carolina chose to ignore him and waited to see what her former teammates would decide.

North looked her in the eye. He saw something that made him give a small nod. He stood up and nudged South with his foot. "Come on Brittany, let's go." At this Carolina also stood. "Go where?" She asked. Brandon stopped and looked at his sister. Her face was empty and impassive, like it used to be, just without as much rudeness. Wash watched Carolina carefully as the conversation continued. "We don't really have somewhere in mind. Our goal was to find you guys but past that…nothing." "If you don't mind living with some messed up people, how you stay here?" Brittany snorted at that. "Here? What can you two offer us?" Carolina crossed her arms and cocked a hip to one side. Somehow, the stance was not a physically threatening as it was when she was in armor, but more like what an older sister would do when you touched and ruined her stuff. South gulped and stood to be closer to North.

"There were some sim troopers we worked with to bring down the Director. We all share the house." David explained. He didn't want the old team to fall apart again, and explode before even getting back together. Carolina felt her heart beating rapidly. In the back of her mind a voice whispered that if these two were alive, then York could be too. It was a far-fetched idea, and very far back in her mind, but its presence was felt enough for her to want the twins to stay. They shared a look and then Brandon began nodding slowly and they all felt something similar to what their old team had felt. "I think we'd like that. Yes, we'll live here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another disclaimer that I don't own Red vs Blue, or work for Roosterteeth. I had waited to upload the first chapter until I had started this chapter, and so when I opened my email and saw that 3 people have favorited this (thank you Omega Ravenger, The Happy Riolu, and li43101) and 5 are following this (thank you li43101, Minaethiel, TheDeadAngel, megawalrus99, and Omega Ravenger) already I was so happy! Not to mention 3 reviews (which are nectar and ambrosia to me) already. I hope this chapter, and the rest of the fic is up to your expectations.**

**Review replies:**

**TheDeadAngel: Thank you, and I hope that your "looking forward" is well rewarded**

**Megawalrus99: btw—cool name, thanks for the review and kind words, and I'm glad you liked the Dakota's names. I had read Brittany somewhere else as the name for maybe a femshep or even South before, but then I had to have a matching B-name for north…and Brandon just seemed to fit**

**Omega Ravenger: I was so happy when I read your review! 10 out of 13 is great in my opinion, thank you for the luck. Thank you very much Cybo: I just need my happy ending…and season 11 XD Sigmund, I am glad you like my style of writing. If you don't mind is there anything in particular I could improve on?**

**Hope everybody enjoys this chapter! Have fun and don't forget to review! Also, this is York's and Carolina's reunion so…feedback, maybe? Because I'm not sure even this is a satisfactory one but you're the readers…so yah…**

_"There were some sim troopers we worked with to bring down the Director. We all share the house." David explained. He didn't want the old team to fall apart again, and explode before even getting back together. Carolina felt her heart beating rapidly. In the back of her mind a voice whispered that if these two were alive, then York could be too. It was a far-fetched idea, and very far back in her mind, but its presence was felt enough for her to want the twins to stay. They shared a look and then Brandon began nodding slowly and they all felt something similar to what their old team had felt. "I think we'd like that. Yes, we'll live here."_

Carolina practically breathed a sigh of relief. David felt himself crumple on the inside a little, right as the doorbell rang. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Visitors were rare to begin with, and then 2 people back from the dead and now whoever this was? David raised an eyebrow at Brandon who began to fidget. He hurriedly reached out to stop Carolina from walking past him to answer the door. "Wait! I…have to tell you guys something first." The red headed woman felt the former irritation return and resurface, this time on her face in a slight scowl. North swallowed and released her. Brittany spoke for him. "We weren't the only ones in the hospital. We were sent to break the ice, as he put it. You might want to be warned about who it is…" Carolina felt her heart race with hope and more than a little bit of fear.

"I think…I'll be fine." She practically ran up the stairs to the first floor. She didn't even bother to look out at the video feed for who it was she was so apprehensive. Carolina pulled the door open so fast a small gust of wind blew her hair back. Her heart stopped when she saw who it was. Down below Brandon was confirming David's suspicions on who it was. "Him?" Brittany snorted while Brandon nodded. He had a smile on his face that soon appeared on David's, and even his sister's. They heard nothing upstairs and waited for some sign it was safe to go up, talking as they did so.

Her breath had stopped along with her heart when Carolina looked into a single working brown eye and a white, milky eye. A familiar face she had once—and still—mourned was before her and all Carolina could do was stare. Agent New York, Foxtrot 12, was in shock himself. He remembered working with Tex and Wash and Delta to pretend he was dead, and then working as a professional lock picker off planet. And then North and South-Brandon and Brittany now-had contacted him-alive!-and told him that they had found Wash. They had sent him the coordinates…but forgotten to tell him that his gorgeous spitfire woman was alive too.

York swallowed, and as he looked with his one good eye into her bright green ones he remembered their last time together…fighting on the Mother of Invention. She looked ragged, his Carolina, but also like she was healing. He saw an emotion in her eyes and a wetness…wait, was she crying?! That jolted him out of his reverie and he stepped forward. Still outside the house, York reached out with a hand to tentatively touch her face. The tears formed and actually began to fall as Carolina reached up with her own hand to touch his. Both of them smiled a little bit before Carolina broke through the trance-like atmosphere. "York…you, you died. How are you still alive?" She said weakly. He swallowed. "It wasn't easy, I'll say that much champ." His thumb started to stroke her cheek. Carolina took a deep, heavy, breath and unconsciously moved her head further into his hand. "I…thought you were dead too, 'Lina. How…?" Guilt and confusion racked through her. She shook her head.

"Come in! We shouldn't be standing when we're talking." York grinned and nodded in agreement. "Just one thing." He said. Carolina was confused, and even as her eyebrows scrunched up he leaned up and forward slightly and pressed his lips to hers. The green pair of eyes widened. She wasn't responsive and York pressed himself against her a little bit more forcefully, his eyes pressed tightly shut. Carolina finally moved past the shock and kissed him back. York dropped his bags and wrapped both arms around her. She let him pull her body against him, and brought her own hands up and around his neck. Carolina pulled his head closer to hers to deepen the kiss. This went on for almost 3 minutes, the two of them making out. When they finally pulled apart both of them had swollen lips and were breathing heavily. York looked her in the eye, completely serious. His eye searched hers and he must have been happy with what he saw because he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. He let go of Carolina to turn and pick up his things. As he was bent over his former leader raised a hand to her lips, her bright green eyes wide.

"So, where is everyone else?" York was able to ask with a smile as if he hadn't just kissed Carolina. They kissed! The realization hit him at the same time the fact that York was alive truly hit Carolina. Happiness and joy surged through her body right before anger came through. Her eyebrows came down in 2 hard, slanted lines before she walked right into York's personal space. "Where have you been?! Why didn't you even _try_ to take down the Director?" York felt a little fearful for his wellbeing…as those down below knew he should. The door had shut already (courtesy of Church, who was spying on them) and so York didn't have to worry about watching his 6, more like putting everything he had into protecting his 12 o'clock. "Whoa there champ: I wasn't 100% alive that whole time!" That stopped her. "What do you mean, 100%?" Carolina asked. "I mean if I moved or breathed too much I could have died the first month." Fear rippled through her body but she didn't let it show.

"And then? Did you think that it would be fine for you to lie in bed while the Director was still out there?!" She asked. By now she was shaking with anger, and a little bit of betrayal. York could see that, and tried to fix the issue. "If I could have I would have been there with you! I had to stay in hiding, and once I was fully healed you guys had already taken him out!" Carolina stilled, and narrowed her eyes even more. She felt like there was something more but didn't say anything, just waited to hear what York would say. "I swear! If I had known you were alive I wouldn't have waited 'til I was healed: I would've been by your side!" That did it for Carolina. She felt her upper lip quiver and covered her face in both of her hands. Sobs racked her body and she fell to the ground, on her knees. She gritted her teeth as the tears fell, and squeezed her eyes shut, the salt water dripping from them faster than ever before. York dropped down to the ground in front of her, and pulled her hands away from her face. He didn't even stop to stare at her as he pulled her against his chest in a warm and strong hug.

"Oh York…" Carolina said as the tears finally began to slow. He shushed her and continued rocking back and forth, rubbing his hands up and down her sides. Their position was an awkward one, with York kneeling and Carolina slouched over his legs and in his arms, but neither of them minded. Carolina stopped crying and began to breathe in great big gulps. York tightened his grip on her momentarily, before moving them both to more comfortable places. He put his back against the door and his legs out, with Carolina in between them, still in his embrace. He sighed and began running his hands through her hair gently. Carolina let herself fully relax for the very first time in…so long, that she couldn't think of the last time she had let herself go like this. Apparently her thinking showed on her face because York was once again speaking.

"Is something wrong, Champ? Your forehead just crinkled up…" York asked. Carolina made an absent minded mental note to tell him about her name being Carolina and _not_ to point things out like that as she sat up a little. The former female freelancer looked the other former freelancer in the eye for a few seconds. "James," she said, "I was just thinking." The thrill of hearing her say his real name, especially after so long, made York (or James) very happy. "Thinking 'bout what?" He asked. Carolina's brow "crinkled" even more so—he was far too jovial for such a serious reunion. She punched him on the arm. "How long it's been since I felt truly relaxed and happy." She replied as he rubbed the now sore spot. In the process of doing so, however, he ended up pulling Carolina closer to him. With her face barely a hairsbreadth away, York laid his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful green eyes, and whispered to her.

"I love you so much Carolina. I don't want you to ever not be relaxed again. From now on I'll make sure you can sleep anywhere at any time because you'll be so relaxed, and I'll make sure no one'll bother you enough that you can't be relaxed and…" the look in her eyes made him trail off. James wasn't scared, per se, simply apprehensive as to the amount of physical pain and bodily harm that might befall him due to his romantic ramblings. He swallowed heavily as an idea came to him. A grin appeared on his face, and Carolina felt the suspicion she only associated with York begin to bubble up inside. Before she could reprimand him or correct him James kissed her again, on the lips. It stopped whatever complaints Carolina had, and silenced the two of them momentarily.

* * *

In the garage Lopez was working on his newest creation: a translator for human languages. Apparently the ones already created didn't work right for his "friends." Simmons and Sarge were in there with him. The older man was leaning over his robotic shoulder, trying to help him. Simmons was in his corner that he had claimed, and was tinkering with some type of handheld device. Griff walked in, and watched them for almost an entire minute, just standing there munching on a banana. "Whatcha' guys doin'?" He asked with his mouth full. "Dagnabbit Griff! What have I told you about eating in the garage? And no talking with food in your mouth!" The slightly overweight man only shrugged and swallowed his mouthful of fruit. "I don't remember Sarge. Besides: there can't be anything wrong with it if it's more efficient. You guys spend practically all your time here, not that I'm complaining but I miss Simmons!" He was whining by the end.

"Me? What did I do?" The cyborg/man in question asked. He looked up and saw his pouting roommate across the room. "Is something wrong?" Griff pouted even more and slouched…but only for a moment. Sarge's glare, even from the other side of the garage, was intense enough to straighten the former lazy soldier (still lazy) up a little. "I miss my roommate, Simmons! You haven't even gone to bed in our room for almost a week!" The news surprised the young man sitting down, and he immediately leapt up and ran to stand by Griff. "I'm so sorry Griff! Sarge, Lopez, I won't be back till I've properly made up to Griff. Have fun!" The two of them walked off and out of sight. Sarge and Lopez shared a look before the human shrugged and went back to watching the robot work and giving him pointers. Lopez, not needing to watch what he was doing, eyed whatever it was that Simmons had been working on. Sarge seemed oblivious to the fact that the robot was not listening to him. His gruff voice was bouncing off of the metal head and it's whirring insides as Lopez calculated the best time to take whatever it was and where to put the device so that el idiota y su amigo [the idiot and his friend] could not find it.


End file.
